This invention relates to the making of fabric garments, and more particularly to the attachment, during the making of a garment, of fabric loops intended to serve as button loops or as decorations for the garment.
It has been the general practice heretofore to provide button and decorative loops for a garment by hand folding short lengths of everted fabric loop material, generally known as "spaghetti strap", to form loops of visually desired size, and adhering the folded loops at spaced intervals to the adhesive side of a length of pressure sensitive adhesive tape. The tape with adhered loops then is inverted and placed adjacent an edge of a sheet of garment material with the loops facing inward of said edge. Downward pressure is applied to the adhesive tape to bond it to the underlying garment material. The assembly then is overlaid with another sheet of garment material and the composite assembly is sewed together along a stitching line defined by the points at which the folded loops are to be secured to the garment material. The top and bottom sheets of garment fabric then are folded back over the line of stitching to expose the spaced loops which projects from between the fabric sheets.
The foregoing procedure heretofore has been accomplished manually and by eye estimations of spacings, loop sizes and alignments. Accordingly, the procedure heretofore has been time consuming and frustrating and the results have been characterized by the production of loops of irregular sizes and irregular spacings between them.